Leaves and Words
by Ekoko
Summary: Netto is bored. Things get better. Fwaaaaa! (Tags: Enzan x Netto, or, if you dislike that, you can pretend it's not. Nothing blunt. Fluff.)


XD

This was inspired by. . . Language arts class. I was like, "Huh, I'm bored. I shall now proceed to look up bored in the dictionary." And I did. And stuff happened, the end.

Anywho, yeah. So, then I was like, "Huh. . . How can I apply being bored into a shounen-ai fanfic? Hmm, I shall write a Enzan x Netto fanfic." And I did.

. . . Ta-da! *gets shot*

_________________

**Leaves and Words**

Netto was Bored.

Blasé, blue, **bored,** depressed, discontented, **bored,** dismal, dissatisfied, **bored,** down, gloomy, **bored,** glum, jaded, **bored,** weary, disinterested, **bored, **uninvolved, unresponsive, **and bored**.

Very, very, very, very bored. So bored, in fact, that he had found nothing wrong with the idea of looking up all the words he could find for in a large dictionary that even _he_ didn't know how he got. 

_Oh, here's another one; "Inattentive,"_

He read over the antonyms and synonyms, which, honestly, where words he'd only just learned. _I wonder how you write 'bored' in English. . . _Bored, bored, bored. Tsumaranai, or, as Netto said, "Tsumannai." B-O-R-E-D. No matter how many words there were for it, being bored was boring.

"Gullible is in the dictionary twice." 

_. . . ?_

Netto turned around to look at Enzan's amused smirk. "Really?"

"No."

Netto blinked a few times. "Then why did you say it was?" 

Enzan just shook his head slowly. "Never mind. What are you doing, anyway?" The older boy asked, glancing down at the dictionary. Netto shrugged and, as though it was a normal thing said:

"Looking up other words for 'bored'."

". . . Why?" Netto shrugged again. There was a moment of silence save for the faint ruffling of clothing as Enzan leaned against the tree side and let himself slide down. The moment continued, and was still considered silence even though the silence enhanced the little noises.

Breathing, clothes ruffling, pages turning, leaves rustling in the wind.

"Heh, this one's synonym is 'mature'."

Enzan snorted and almost warningly said "Hikari, shut up." He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced inconspicuously at the page, where Netto's finger was underlining the word.

"There _is_ such thing as being too mature you know." Netto informed him with a sideways glance before going back to searching for words. There was silence, yet again, so long that Netto was almost startled when Enzan spoke again.

"Not when you're me." 

Of course, Netto had not _only_ forgotten he wasn't alone, but he had forgotten the topic, so all Enzan received was a:

". . . Eh?"

Enzan shook his head. "Nothing. Why aren't you with your 'friends'?" 

Netto blinked, taken aback. Sure, Enzan was mean, but he had never heard _that_ tone when the older boy referred to Netto's friends. But he got over it and sighed softly.

"Argument. . . ?" Enzan pressed after getting no response. Enzan did _not_ like not getting a response when he asked a question.

"Sorta." Netto glanced at Enzan briefly, wondering why he was bothering to ask. Enzan remained silent, waiting for a more detailed explanation that he knew would come. "It's just. . ." Netto shrugged. "I don't think you'd understand."

Enzan had to raise an eyebrow at this. Him? Not understand? Maybe Netto was just making excuses for not understanding it _himself_. But no, that wasn't his style, Netto was never shy when declaring his own stupidity - though no one knew if it was on purpose or not. . . "And I'm sure it's very complicated." He remarked sarcastically, tearing his gaze from Netto and looking up at the leaves.

One leaf broke off and fell onto his lap. He stared at it for a while, watching it try aimlessly to move towards the ground, watching it be blown almost off his pants and onto the ground by the wind - Only to be lifted by his pale hands and placed back where it started. 

Above Netto a leaf fell as well, landing in the pages of a book and landing just so it underlined the word "_lost_" in the synonyms. Netto didn't notice the word and merely chuckled at the leaf before crushing it by turning a page. After finding nothing of interest on the next page he turned back to watch the leaf, putting his hand as a wall on the edge the wind was blowing the leaf towards.

The leaf blew into his hand, so, out of lack of anything else to do with it, he lifted it up. Out of lack of anything better to do, he threw it at Enzan. Who didn't even notice, because the wind was blowing towards Netto so it just came drifting right back. Even if the wind had been blowing towards Enzan he would've missed anyway, so. . . He, all in all, failed miserably, but that wasn't really important. 

He let himself slide down farther and glanced at Enzan, who was idly toying with a leaf in his hands, as Netto had been doing before throwing it. Of course, it _had_ blown right back. 

Netto lifted the leaf from the grass next to him and began fiddling with it in the same completely random way as Enzan. 

For some reason, Enzan's presence wasn't annoying him like it usually did. Enzan tended to annoy him but. . . Wasn't that only when they were fighting? And when were they _not_ fighting? 

Right now, obviously, but. . . So if they _didn't_ fight over stupid things, wouldn't friendship be easily accessible? Usually, if Netto was with the others, Dekao, Yaito, and Meiru, he tended to dislike when it was silent; Even if they weren't quiet because of anything bad, Netto just didn't like his friends being silent.

So, silently declaring that Enzan was his friend, Netto pondered why silence was okay with him. . . Only to recall the reason he was here with Enzan instead of elsewhere without him.

_"Look, I don't think he's really that bad." Netto insisted again. Yaito stood next to him and despite herself nodded._

_"He's a jerk, but he's not _that_ bad, is he?" She asked. Netto gave her an appreciative look, which she returned with a short nod and a smile. _

_"But you know how he was." Meiru said, softly, muchly like one who disagreed, but didn't want to fight. Which was, of course, because she _was _one who disagreed, but didn't want to fight._

_Trying to avoid saying anything insulting to result in a _real_ argument, Netto gave a short grin. " 'Was' is the key word there." _

_Dekao merely watched, looking torn between agreeing with Meiru and Netto, but seemed to be siding with Meiru._

Of course, they always resolved their arguments eventually, and it usually - when the argument was serious - was done within a half-an-hour. The problem with this argument was, it wasn't resolved. Meiru had to go somewhere apparently, then Yaito had simply left, leaving Dekao and Netto.

Since both weren't sure what to do in such a strange situation, Dekao hurried off for no real reason and Netto trudged home - admittedly quite upset. 

For some reason, yesterday's events didn't bother him right now. Even if they _were_ arguing. They would resolve it. They'd move on. Besides, he and Yaito could prove that Enzan wasn't so bad. . . I mean, Enzan had been there and Netto was still alive, right? That should count for something.

He glanced at Enzan and blinked in surprise. 

Enzan had fallen asleep. His head was tilted to the side and his hand was still holding onto the leaf. His breathing was even and Netto took great enjoyment in watching the older boy's chest rise and fall. And strangely, Netto wasn't bored anymore.

__________________

Yay for Enzan x Netto! 

Why?

Because I'm a loser.

Err, sorry for any OOC ness. But, ya' know, I blame having never seen the series. 

That's right. (Typo: That's write. XD) I wrote for a series I've never seen. Go me. Feel free to murder me in my sleep. Also, feel free to review.

Oh, and before I forget *wouldn't have forgotten* Here's a picture I drew of Enzan. 

Drew it on the computer and it took me 117 minutes. That's 1 hour and 57 minutes, which basically 2 hours. And yet, I still don't like how it came out... 

http:// www.iown joo. com/ freeimghost/ yamiyousei/126.gif

Take out the spaces. It was going to have Netto on the other side of the tree, but by the time I was finished with his outlines I decided they were too bold and that it sucked, so I erased him. _

Fear the art of a THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!!!! FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *prances*

*gets shot*


End file.
